Field
Some embodiments are related to medical devices, and also related to oxide compositions for qualitative or quantitative analysis of breath components.
Description of the Related Art
Scientists have discovered connections between certain illnesses and physical conditions that are associated with the presence of certain gases in mammalian expiratory breaths. To that end, gas sensing devices have been reported. However, some acetone sensing devices require higher than ambient operating temperatures, in some cases in excess of 300° C. Heating may provide energy to the semiconductor material and increase the movement of electrons across the band gap. However, such high operating temperatures can contribute to difficulties in creating portable devices.
Thus there is a need for an acetone sensor that operates at room temperatures for use in portable devices that could be used for diagnosis and self-monitoring of outpatients having various physical conditions, including diabetes.